


Sam's 50 bucks richer

by getfuckedmodest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 more bucks in Sam's wallet, Dean and Cas make out, I'll put more tags in later I can't think of any atm, Kevin owes Sam money now, Kevin shouldn't have made a bet with Sam, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam is betting on it, lol okay enjoy, mentions of Kevin, profound bond my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfuckedmodest/pseuds/getfuckedmodest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how I want the whole Destiel shit to go down if it were to happen on the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's 50 bucks richer

**Author's Note:**

> My fist time writing destiel bc they're baes and one of my otps. If you like this and wnat more destiel pls leave some kudos or comments. I take requests too so yeah.. enjoy? Love you all x
> 
> p.s. sorry its so short

Dean grabbed Castiel's face with both of his hands and smashed his lips onto his, Castiel let out a gasp against his lips. Cas didn't kiss back at first which made Dean groan in protest. Dean's hands moved to Castiel's waist bringing him closer, he rubbed circles onto his waist and nibbled on Castiel's bottom lip making Cas whimper into Dean's mouth. Then finally, Castiel moved his lips with Dean's.

Once Cas had let himself kiss Dean, he discovered that he couldn't bear to think about stopping. It felt as if everything that Castiel had tried to keep away, his emotions had just tumbled down as soon as Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's. He had waited so long for this and he didn't even realise it until it finally happened. It finally made sense. It made sense to why Castiel was always so protective over the older Winchester, it was like that since the beginning. Even Uriel had noticed from the beginning, heaven had even tried to limit his visits to them since he had already began showing signs of emotions. He liked Dean straight away and everyone knew it. From the minute, he raised Dean from hell, from the minute he laid a hand on him, Dean was important to him. Castiel felt like his own personal guardian angel.

Dean pulled away from the kiss before he reached up to caress the right hand side of Castiel's face, he stroked his cheek with his thumb as he stared deeply into Castiel's big, doey, bright blue eyes. Dean had tears in his eyes, tears of joy of course. He had been wanting this like Cas.

"I love you," Dean told Cas sniffling, "I love you so much."

It was strange for Castiel to hear Dean being so open about his feelings but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. They had been through so much together. They had literally gone through hell together. But they had made it. They were finally over with all the bullshit. There was no more demons trying to kill them, no more corrupt angels trying to kill Cas or trying to make Dean and Sam be apart of the apocalypse. Sam was happy, Dean and Cas were happy, they were finally, fucking, finally at peace.

"I love you, too," Castiel replied using his own fingers to wipe away Dean's tears instead replacing them with small, sweet kisses. He never wanted his body to leave Dean's. They had already spent so much time apart, there was no way in hell or heaven that they were going to be separated again. Not even purgatory could break them now.

"We did it, Cas. It's over," Dean whispered to Castiel quietly as if it was just a secret between the two. Castiel sent him a small smile before leaning forward to take Dean's lips between his own. Their lips moved in sync and Castiel's hands went into Deans hair, tugging on the strands of his sandy blonde hair leaving Dean to let out a small moan.   
But then suddenly, there was a clapping noise. They quickly pulled away to look over at the person responsible. And there Sam was, with a big shit-eating grin clapping his hands shaking his head at the two. Busted.

"Look, Sam-" Dean began to explain but Sam put his hand up to silence him. Sam then pulled out his phone and began dialling a number before he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Kevin. You owe me $50. It finally happened."


End file.
